kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Pueblo de Plagas
Pueblo de Plagas is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack # 1. StoryCategory:Non-Disney WorldsCategory:WorldsCategory:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Sora, Donald and Goofy land in Pueblo de Plagas, where they find Leon walking to a small house. Sora calls out to Leon and ask what he is doing in a rural place like this. Leon, happy to see them, explains his mission. Leon was sent on a mission to rescue Ashley Graham, the U.S. President's daughter, who has been kidnapped by a mysterious cult which is here in this world. Sora asks if they could help with the mission, in which Leon agrees, saying that the two guys that drove him here wouldn't have been much help anyways. The four enter the small house, where they ask a village man about Ashley. The man says something in Spanish and proceeds to attack them. They subdue him and realize that he is not a zombie, or under the Heartless' influence. They hear a loud noise from outside and it appears that the car that Leon had arrived in, was driven off of a cliff by another vehicle. They enter the village, where they are soon attacked by the entire village. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon manage to fight them off, but realizing that they were to much to handle, along with the Heartless appearing to help the unruly villagers. Soon, the church's bell rang. And the villagers all retreat to the church, much to Sora and Leon's relief. They later meet Luis Sera, a former Los Iluminados researcher, who aids Leon, Sora, Donald and Goofy on their mission. By examining Sera’s notes, Leon discovers that Los Iluminados gained control of their subjects by implanting a mind controlling parasite known as "Las Plagas" into their bodies. Unfortunately, Leon, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Luis are captured, during which time Sora, Donald and Goofy are injected with the parasite. After escaping and meeting a mysterious man, only known as the Merchant, who supplies Leon with ordnance and weaponry, and even supplies Sora, Donald and Goofy with items that were useful to them. They returns to their objective. They travel across a lake where they faces a large and dangerous Heartless, "Del Lago". Leon, Sora, Donald and Leon defeat the creature, but is severely fatigued, and collapse in a cabin. After regaining consciousness, Sora obtains a key to open the church where Ashley is being held. On the way back Leon, Sora, Donald and Goofy fight with the gigantic and ferocious, "El Gigante". While escaping with Ashley, they meet the mastermind of Los Iluminados: Osmund Saddler, with Pete by his side. He tells them about the Plagas growing in their bodies. The five escape from Saddler, and make their way to the extraction point. Meeting up with Luis once more in a cabin, they are ambushed by a seemingly never-ending crowd of Ganado and Heartless. When the attack ends, Leon, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Luis separate. However, Leon finds out that the helicopter has been shot down. After traveling through a canyon, where the five face another El Gigante, this time with the powers of a Heartless. Traveling down a gondola, and facing village chief Bitores Mendez, Leon takes his false eye, and uses it on a retinal scan to open a door, which leads to the castle. Leon, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ashley believe they can take refuge in it until another chopper arrives. After meeting yet another of Saddler's acolytes, the castle's castellan, Ramon Salazar, who jacks Leon's communication with Washington with the help of Pete, Leon, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ashley travel to the center of the castle. But Ashley starts coughing blood, which distresses her, and she runs off, and is captured. While searching for Ashley, Leon, Sora, Donald and Goofy meets Ada Wong, who survived the destruction of the Umbrella underground lab and her injuries from the tyrant at the lab's self-destruct mechanism, is there for the sample of the "Dominant Species Plaga" for her enigmatic employers, the 3rd Organization, but she doesn't tell Leon and Sora about it. Then Leon, Sora, and Goofy fights their way through the underground sewer system, despite assaults by Saddler's mutated "Novistadors" and Pete's army of Heartless. When Sora and the others find Ashley and is about to rescue her, Luis runs in with drugs to suppress the growth of the parasite, and a sample of Dominant Species Plaga for the U.S. government, when he is killed by Saddler. Saddler retrieves the sample and leaves. They rescues Ashley, and Sora vows to avenge Luis' death. While Leon and Sora can't get to Ashley, she must find a way to them. She is, however, caught again and sent to the military research island, forcing Leon and the others to travel to there too with Ada after defeating Ramon Salazar, who was turned into a Heartless by Pete. After numerous altercations with Saddler's fiends, including Jack Krauser, a former friend of Leon. Leon, Sora, Donald and Goofy are able to successfully rescue Ashley, and run from Saddler with Ada's assistance. After an intense fight with Saddler's Heartless, Leon kills him with a special Rocket Launcher which was influenced by Sora's magic. Pete runs off through a Corridor of Darkness. Leon finds the Sample but Ada forces him to give it to her. She then escapes from the complex on a helicopter, leaving Leon and Ashley to escape via jet-ski. Although Leon and Ashley manage to escape from the island, the sample's whereabouts and fate remain uncertain. Leon hands Sora the Eliminador De Plagas keychain and gives them a ride to the Gummi Ship, in which Sora, Donald and Goofy take their leave. Characters * Leon S. Kennedy (Matthew Mercer) * Ashley Graham (Carolyn Lawrence) * Ingrid Hannigan (Salli Saffioti) * Luis Sera (Quinton Flynn) * Ada Wong (Sally Cahill) * Ramon Salazar (Rene Mujica) * Bitorez Mendez (Jesse Corti) * Jack Krauser (Jim Ward) * Osmund Saddler (Michael Gough) Boss Themes * Ganado Villagers and Dr. Salvador - Sinister Shadows * El Gigante Sin Corazón - The Corrupted * Bitorez Mendez - Squirming Evil * Verdugo - Destiny's Force * Heat Riser - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Salazar's Heartless - Dance to the Death * U-3 - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Jack Krauser - Vim and Vigor * Osmund Saddler's Heartless - The Corrupted Trivia * Even though Sora, Donald and Goofy were injected with the Plagas infection, they are immune to it since they are not from this world. * This world has a lot of bosses. * The Moogle is replaced by the Merchant in this world. * The Eliminador de Plagas keychain increases defense and magic. * If you try to synthesize with the Merchant, he'll say, "Sorry, that is beyond my range of skills, stranger." * For replay purposes, the military island is not blown up.